


Mikey's Animal Army

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU TMNT - Freeform, M/M, Mikey was taken by the kraang before yoshi, animals killing humans beware, he has animals that follow him, mikey is not a ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: Mikey was bought before Yoshi could get him and the other turtles. Who bought him and what happens when years later an older but naive mutant turtle is caught in the chaos brought by three young ninja turtles. And what is up with the animals that seem to follow is every footstep
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A small turtle with leaf green scales, freckles under his bright, blue eyes. He was sitting in the dark cell the aliens who had made him what he was, had put him in. He sat huddled in the corner of the room when his door opened and not seeing anybody ran down the hall he was in. He didn't like this place with it's bright, painful, lights and the creatures that stalked the halls. Like those ones going down an opposite hall, the small turtle ducked down into to an alcove not being seen.

He did eventually make it out of the lab, without being seen, he took off into the night leaving the only place he could predict. He never looked back to the building he had escaped. He even left the city he was in not wanting the creatures to find him. 

He made it out of the city, seeing small birds flying high in the air, the young turtle smiled and ran out into the wide open world. 

Days later the young turtle came across a small bird fluttering around on the ground using only one wing to flap around not being able to move the other wing. It looked like it was trapped in a wire stuck in the ground, the young turtle tiptoed towards the scared bird. 

The bird's head turned to the young turtle, golden eyes widening and his fluttering took up a new speed. 

_whoa it's okay little bird I don't want to hurt you,_ the young turtle said holding his hands in front of him. The bird stopped moving his head tilted to the side watching as the turtle took his hurt wing gently and untangled the wire from the soft feather down. Once free the little bird whistled and jumped towards the small turtle.

 _Thank you big turtle, can I come with you?_ The bird asked twittering, blinking his bright gold eyes. 

_I don't know don't you have family?_ the turtle asked holding out a hand for the bird to climb onto. 

_They are gone they were killed by the big banging that came from the ground,_ the little bird whistled climbing his way to the young turtle's shoulder and onto he lip of the turtle's shell. 

_That's not good, then yes you can come along, if you want,_ the turtle said feeling the sensation of the little talons of the bird dig into the hard covering. The young turtle smiled and continued walking down the dirt trail that he had been following. 

days later of tracking down food to eat and learning new things about the world, the young turtle, and the little bird came across a little fox withering in a trap, her paw caught in the rope. The young turtle looked around seeing two foxes lying further away not moving, he hung his head sad for the lives that had been taken needlessly. The turtle turned back to the young fox kit and slowly approached it, the movement caught the young fox's attention and she turned big, green, eyes onto the turtle, startled. She then started back up her thrashing whimpering and a small hiss coming from her mouth.

 _Stop doing that he is kind and gentle he just wants to help,_ the small bird whistled fluttering down to the ground. The turtle stood further back behind the little bird waiting for the fox to let him closer.

 _Okay, that's okay, he can get closer to help me get free, please,_ the young kit whimpered, holding still as a stone. The young turtle walked slowly towards the kit and gently took it's paw in his hands. He tugged on the knot until it loosened and the kit was able to pull her paw out. The young turtle stood up and the little bird flapped his wings to get back on the hand of the turtle, and climbed up to his shoulder. 

The little kit set her paw on the ground and looked up at the turtle that had helped her. She liked the little guy, so she hopped up and landed on his shoulder on the opposite side of the bird.

 _What are you doing little kit?_ The turtle asked looking into the green eyes of the fox.

 _I wish to come with you, my family has been killed by these traps, you have saved my life, I will follow you and help you with your mission in life._ The fox yipped and settled on the shoulder cleaning one of her paws. 

_Alright, if that is what you wish._ The turtle said shrugging and continued on his way through the forest, continued on with his life trying to forget his life before meeting his friends.

Years later Fae, the red fox had become fully grown and she walked on the turtle's right side her tiny paws not making a mark in the grass of the field they were in. Tobias settled on the turtle's shell preening his wing feathers, occasionally leaning down and rubbing his beak on the turtle's head nuzzling him before continuing his wings. That was before Fae looked up from sniffing the ground her ears erect not even twitching. 

_What's going on Fae?_ The turtle asked leaning down to be by the fox.

 _I hear something over that way._ Fae said pointing with her nose to the sound.

The group walked carefully towards the sound, the turtle was soon able to hear the sounds that had alerted the fox. It sounded like a puppy and kitten, and they sounded like they were in pain. The turtle started to run to the animals finally seeing the pair, the pup was a black pup with a white chest, belly, paws, and ear tips. The pup's eyes were clenched tight so no way of knowing the color. The kitten was an orange fluff ball with a white underside and paws, around the kitten's stomach was a thick rope rubbing the soft skin and fur off it's mid-section. The rope led from the kitten to the puppy which it was wrapped around the pup's neck choking him. The turtle leaped for the pup and untied the rope, not having time to ask for permission to get close. 

Once the young turtle was done untying the pup and kitten, they stood stiffly on wobbly paws and tottered over to the turtle, and start to lick his hands thanking him for rescuing them. The turtle giggled and picked the two up cuddling them to his chest, happy that they were okay. The fur that had been rubbed off wasn't as serious as the young turtle had thought, and they would be fine. As he went to set the two down, they dug their claws into his scales scared he was going to leave them. He lifted them back up and the cat scuttled to rest on his shoulder snuggling into his neck shivering. The pup snuggle into his chest whimpers leaving his mouth occasionally. The turtle looked shocked and clutched the pup closer letting the pup lick his chest thanking him over and over. So the turtle kept the kitten and puppy he carried them until they realized that he wouldn't leave them behind, and was willing to be put down. 

The turtle had recently found a dictionary and found the word Alexander. So he named the kitten that. The pup would follow Fae around learning how to scout the area around the group, so the turtle named the pup Scout. He became exceptional at sniffing out danger to his turtle, and friends. 

A year later is when the turtle and his companion's came across a house in the middle of no where. Scout went to check it out listening at the slightly opened window, sniffing for how many humans were in the building. There was, from the scent, a very mean man inside snidely talking to something that the pup couldn't see. He slunk back to the group retelling all he found to his turtle. The turtle glared at the house nodding, he slunk forward looking through the window to see a bunch of small tanks holding two snakes each. They were all suffering from not being in a good tank, not enough food, and to many snakes in the same tank. 

The turtle was not pleased. He growled and waited for the man to leave the house before slipping in and explaining to the snakes he would be getting them out of there, but he needed to take care of the man first so to hang on just a little longer. The snakes agree and settle down to wait, the four animals soon slunk off and went hunting for the snakes, they were far to skinny. 

The turtle fed the snakes they were all grateful for the food, and thanked the animals that had got them for them. 

It took the few hours for the man to come home, by this time the turtle had set up a series of trip wires that wouldn't trip the man, but make something fly about or open doors randomly. The wire he used was almost invisible unless hit by the right amount of light. 

The turtle sat and watched the man stumble around the house becoming quiet scared, about this time the turtle sat under the window that was slightly open and made some howling noise to make it seem like ghosts were wondering the home. The snakes found this funny making slight hissing sound that sounded like laughing. 

The man ran out of his home and drove off into the night. The turtle stood and started to drag the tanks out side and opened the tanks letting the snakes leave and live their life like how they needed. Only one was left she didn't slither off with the other snakes, just sat there watching the turtle gently set the tanks on the ground and open them. 

Once it was all done the turtle stood tall a smile on his beak, and dusted his hands. Looking down at the tanks, glaring until his gaze landed on the black snake watching him. 

_hello little one why haven't you left with the others?_ The turtle asked kneeling down to be on the same level as the reptile. 

_I wish to come with you, you seem nice._ The snake said slithering up his arm and around his neck gently wrapping around the cat and making it where the cat wouldn't fall if the turtle had to jerk to a stop or if he had to speed up. 

_Alright then I guess if you want to come along I won't stop you._ The turtle said smiling. 

It was years later the turtle, now known as Michelangelo, was standing at the border of New York, Fae and Scout on either side of me, Alexander and Ebony, the black mamba coiled around the turtle's neck head rested on the turtle's pulse point. Tobias was poised on the shell, wings spread he didn't like his friend going back to the city that had hurt him so much. 

_Tobias could you scout from the sky look for a good entry point for us?_ The turtle asked watching the hawk nod and take to the sky, and quickly disappearing into the night. 

It took him several minutes to come back landing softly on his turtle's shell, his wing gently hitting the back of Michelangelo's head where he nuzzled once steadied. 

_Go straight down this way it's dark and not a lot of people that way._ The bird said pointing with his beak to an off path to the city. The turtle smiled and started walking scratching the bird under the chin who leaned into the affection that was not hard to come by being a friend of this turtle. It took another few days to make it to the city, and once inside they stuck to the alley ways and the shadows looking for the creatures that had tormented the turtle's mind since he had been able to escape them. 

They didn't find the aliens, but they were found by humans dressed in black, nothing of their individual appearance was shown just black cloth with a red three toed foot. The turtle crouched down ready to fight if the need arose. Scout and Fae started to growl Ebony rose her head to glare at the group of unknown humans surrounding them. Alexander stood on the ground hissing, drawing the attention of the humans away from his turtle friend and drawing the humans to him, slashing his claws if they got to close. Michelangelo, started to dodge the strikes, not liking violence at all, he tried to avoid this at all times, his friends knew this and would take over the fighting if it came down to a fight. 

Ebony reared back striking a new human that had appeared in front of the turtle scaring him, the human went down shaking. Scout growled and gripped the leg of another human that had raised a weapon to his turtle, how dare the human try to hurt his friend. Fae was doing the same as Scout, biting through bone. 

Alexander hissed in displeasure and launched himself at a human's face tearing through fabric and skin. The fight ended when the last human standing slashed through the turtles side and was taken down by Tobais' claws slicing through his throat. Michelangelo grasped his side and raced for the man hole cover and lifted it letting his friends pass through first before jumping down and closing the cover. He grasped for the bag on his shell, Tobais gripping it and taking it off to hand to his friend. Michelangelo reached in for some rope and fabric wrapping it around his side and tying it around himself trying to staunch the bleeding. He had already lost a lot of blood and he needed to find a safe place to rest. His eyes closed and sluggishly opened, stumbling in his steps down the sewer tunnel. Scout sniffed the air looking for safe place for his turtle, he smelled other turtles though not like his turtle, who smelled like safety and warmth, these smelled like steel and anger and coldness, but maybe they could help his turtle. He streaked down the tunnle finding the turtles, he barked gaining their attention and leading them to his turtle who had fallen to the ground, blood seeping from the fabric he had wrapped around himself. Scout ran over to his turtle and sniffed him looking up to the other turtles, seeing them coming over to him and the other animals. 

OTHER TURTLE'S POV

Three turtle's were walking down the tunnle heading out to start a patrol, when suddenly the sound of claws tapping the concrete came to their ears. They looked up seeing a black and white dog streaming down the tunnle freezing when he sees them. His head tilted he barked turned and ran back the way he came, turning when he made it a few feet away looking back to the turtles. They looked at each other then took off after the dog, following until he had stopped next to another mutant turtle, covered in blood and surrounded by other animals all watching him. 

The purple banded turtle ran over to the turtle, checking his pulse feeling a faint one he looks over the turtle looking for the wound that was causing the puddle under him. He found the fabric tied to his waist pulling it off seeing the sword wound on his side. He set it back and tying it more securely in place. The red banded turtle came over a cat sitting on his shoulder looking content watching everybody around him, the red banded turtle reached down to pick up the injured turtle the snake wrapped around his neck looking up and staring into the bright green eyes of the red banded turtle. He froze until the snake flicked it's tongue and settled it's head on the curve of the turtle's neck.

"You have him Raph?" The blue banded asked standing off to the side a fox and the dog standing on either side of him their eyes on the injured turtle. 

"Yeah I got him, Leo," the turtle now known as Raph said shifting the turtle in his arms to better hold him comfortably. "Donnie what we have to do once we get back to the lair?" Raph asked, looking to the purple banded turtle. 

"He will need to set, gently, on the med bed, I will be checking what his blood type is, then stitch him up," Donnie said running next to his brother, who had turned around to take the turtle back to the lair, the cat sitting comfortably on his shoulder the cat watching the turtle in Raph's arms. The hawk that had been flying around flew over us right above Raph. Leo following the fox and dog following him. 

They made it back to the lair Raph rushing to the lab, Donnie right behind him, Leo going to tell their father what they had found in the sewers. Raph gently set the injured turtle down on the medical bed, Donnie got some blood and ran a test on it to find what kind he would need to transfer and started unwrapping the wound again, the blood had dried and caked the wound to stop the bleeding. The purple banded turtle went to cleaning the injury, reopening it in the process, blood slowly oozing out of the wound. 

Donnie stitched the wound up, and going to the computer to find the info he needed, he found it, the turtle needed AB blood, that's good that was his blood type, he had saved several bags of blood from both of his brothers and himself, so he had transfusions ready for him. 

He set it up and then re-wrapped the injury this time with bandages, and stepped back. 

"How is he, my son?" A large rat mutant asked stepping into the room.

"He'll live other then that, I don't know I don't know how he was before, so I can't tell what could be wrong or what isn't," Donnie said looking up at his father looking a little nervous.

"You did all you could have, right?" The rat asked putting a paw on the turtle's shell.

"Yes I did everything I could," he said nodding his head turning back to the occupied bed seeing the animals gathering onto the bed, the snake coiled on the turtle's plastron, the cat curled up on top of the snake. The fox and dog curling up on either side of the turtle and the hawk settling on the top rung of the bed the turtle was on. his eyes staying on the turtle. 

"Then you have nothing to worry about," the rat said squeezing the turtle's shoulder before walking over to he turtle in the bed. He looked very thin and had tiny scars covering his body, more on his hands and forearms. The rat raised his hand to set it on the turtle's face to check his temperature, and the animals raised their heads all glaring at him growls and hisses issuing from the group, all getting tense. He stepped back and the animals calmed still watching him, until he made it back to the purple banded turtle the all settled back down. Eyes closed looking asleep to everybody else around. 

Donnie stepped back to his computer and continued some work on there and wait for the turtle to awaken, the rat bowing his head to his son left leaving the door slightly open in case he needed his family quickly. It wasn't five minutes when the animals stirred, the purple banded turtle looked behind him to see the dog, cat, and hawk take off out of the room, confused he left to see the tail ends of the animals leaving the lair and down the tunnels. He looked around to see Leo and Raph sitting on the couch also watching the retreat of the animals. He looked back to the fox and snake still acting like they were still asleep for a few minutes not seeing them stir, he shrugged and went back to his computer. He looked up when the three came back jumping or flying back onto the bed and taking their positions again, though the snake had moved before the cat could settle down on it again, the fox jumped off after the snake wrapped around it's neck the fox ran out of the lab as well. 

Donnie had fallen asleep when the fox returned snake wrapped around it's neck they all settled back down on their turtle, waiting on him to awaken from his healing sleep. 

He did start to stir, Fae sitting up to watch him, Scout doing the same, Alexander, and Ebony, uncurling eyes fixed on their friend. Tobias stared down from his perch on the head board, and they sat like that still as a statue just waiting for their friend to wake up. 

He opened his eyes looking first at Tobias then down to the two curled on his chest, he raised his arm seeing a tube leading from a bag of blood hanging on a hanger next to him. He looked further in the room seeing a turtle like himself bent over a desk, fast asleep. Michelangelo settled back on the bed, Alexander coming to curl next to his neck purring, helping the young turtle to relax, reassure the turtle that he was safe, that they were all safe. Michelangelo reached down and scratched Scouts ears, smiling when Fae nudged his hand to get pet as well. Ebony wrapped around his neck her tail tip resting on his cheek, her head resting on the pulse point of his neck, her tongue tickling his neck. Tobias fluttered over to the other turtle, tapping him with his beak, waking him up. 

Donnie jumped when he felt the beak tap his hand, he looked up seeing the hawk perched on his desk, looking at him with bright golden eyes, head tilted. The bird turned his head to the bed that held the new turtle they had found. He thought for a bit, then turned around seeing the turtle awake, scratching the dog's ears like he had just woke from a nap, not from losing to much blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Donnie strode over to the bed and waited to be noticed, it happened far sooner then he thought it would, the turtle looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. 

Donnie raised his hand in a wave, hoping to make it seem he was nonthreatening. The animals all stared at him, waiting for something. 

The turtle seemed to speak softly to the animals who turned to him, blink then seem to pile on the opposite side of the turtle all laying close to each other the snake coiled around the fox's neck, all their eyes trained on the purple banded turtle.

"Hi, where am I?" The turtle asked looking at Donnie with big, blue, eyes, shining with curiosity, innocence. 

"You are in my lab, in mine and my family's home, you're safe here if that's your next question," Donnie said walking closer, "I'm Donatello, what's your name?" Donnie asked stopping at the edge of the bed. 

"Oh, I'm Michelangelo, how did I get here, what happened?" Michelangelo asked trying to sit up.

"Wait don't sit up you're hurt," Donnie said rushing the few inches between him and the other turtle, hoping to stop him from hurting himself even more. The snake reared back hissing, glaring at him, mouth open fangs on display. That's when Donnie saw it, the black mouth, the snake was a black mamba, a very deadly snake. How did this turtle gain one? 

"Calm Ebony, he was just trying to help me that's all," he whispered to the snake rubbing a finger into the snakes head scales, making her relax and settle back against the fox's neck, watching the purple banded turtle with sharp golden eyes. 

"Can you help me sit up I don't find it comfortable laying on my shell?" the turtle asked hope seeping into his eyes.

"Of course I can," Donnie said reaching forward and putting his hands under Michelangelo's shell, lifting him enough to pile the pillows up for the younger turtle to lay against more so he was sitting now instead of laying down. 

"Thanks, what happened how did I get here?" The turtle asked head tilted to the side.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, how 'bout you tell me your side and I'll see if I can fill you in on what happened, okay?" Donnie asked pulling a chair closer so he could sit down, the other turtle nodded. 

"I had just sent Tobias, this guy here," here he rubbed the feathers of the hawk, who leaned into the finger cooing, "to check for an easy way into the city-"

"Hold on why do you want to come here?" Donnie asked looking shocked that someone would willingly come into the city.

The turtle looked a little ashamed at the question, he looked down at his hands that were tangled in the dog's fur when the dog had climbed into his lap was a mystery. "I was having nightmares of the creature's that had made me, I wanted to fight my fear and get over it, so I wouldn't be haunted by the horrible memories," Michelangelo said not looking up.

"Alright you can continue if you want," the purple banded turtle said hoping to get him to be more comfortable, not liking it when he stopped looking at him, it seemed he lost a bit of the small amount of trust he had gained. 

So the turtle continued saying how he had been attacked by, what Donnie realized were the foot clan, and how the animals had taken care of them, killing them. The turtle then explained that he had gotten hurt from a sword, Tobias killing the human and they went underground. "The last bit is a little hazy, I can't really remember what happened," 

The dog started to bark softly mixing in chuffs and whimpers, the turtle looked down at him listening like he could understand what the dog was saying.

Michelangelo's POV

_You had fallen over and fell unconscious so I went ahead to look for a place to take you to rest in, when I found the turtles, they helped you after, I'll let him explain his part._

_Thank you Scout._ I said rubbing Scout's head chuckling when he immediately nuzzled into my hand. 

I looked back to Donatello, who looked a little worried for me, I smiled knowing what was going through his head, not everybody could understand animal's I was one of the very lucky few that could. 

"C-can you understand animals?" Donatello asked blinking rapidly. 

"Yes I can, now from what Scout said I had fallen unconscious and he found you and some other turtle's to help me, thanks," I said feeling Fae climb in next to Scout, Alexander scrambling up to my shoulder, Ebony slithering up my chest to curl around my neck once more, Tobias fluttering to my shell his usual place when we are together.

"Your welcome we don't mind helping, by the way the "other turtle's" are my brothers," here the turtle chuckled his gap showing through for a moment, I laughed as well. "We brought you home to help you, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." 

"What no I can't do that to you, once I'm able to walk I'll be on my way, thank you, but I just can't impose on you," I said snapping my head looking into the turtle's red-brown eyes.

"On the contrary young one, you will be staying, at least until you have healed," a voice said I turned to see a large rat in a maroon robe and green walking stick, his long tail held high in the air.

I blinked, looking into the similar red-brown eyes as Donatello's, I shrunk into the coils of Ebony's body my head sinking into my shell. Ebony raised her head from my descending neck mouth open ready to strike, Tobias spread his wings, screeching, Alexander stood on his toes back arched tail swishing back and forth. Scout and Fae stood in front of me standing opposite each other both crouched ready to pounce on the rat, growls slipping free of their throats. 

"Master Splinter please stand back he's quiet nervous about new people," the turtle said walking up to the rat. 

"And why can't I leave, I understand right now that I'm injured, but I want to leave I need to do what I came here to do, and nothing will stop me!" I yelled out my head snapping out of my shell, anger fueling me to be bold even for just a minute. I glared at the rat who's eyes hadn't left me. 

"What did you come here to do, young one?" The rat asked.

"I came here to get revenge on the one's that had made me, they hurt me, they give me nightmares anytime that I close my eyes!" I yelled tears gathering in my eyes, I noticed two other turtles run in looking ready for a fight.

"What's going on, whoa he's awake," the dark green turtle said putting his sword back into a sheath on his shell.

The emerald green turtle looked between the rat and me, his toxic green eyes flitting quickly, until he stopped, staring at me. 

I glared at the family, or that's what I think they are, waiting for anything to happen. I was expecting to have them tell me to leave not what they do say. 

"Who are the "they" that you are talking about?" Donatello asked.

"They call themselves the Kraang, they made me, and experimented on me, I just want to get over the fear they instilled in me," I said looking down at my lap.

"Well we are also fighting to keep them from taking over the city, we can help you," Donatello said, stepping closer, my friends let him knowing he was safe. 

I looked up at the purple banded turtle, seeing truth in his red-brown eyes, I looked at my friends seeing them looking back at me.

 _What should I do guys?_ I asked they looked over to the family.

 _They seem trustworthy._ Tobias said tapping his beak on my shell. 

_Okay, I'll trust them a little bit._ I said petting Scout behind his ears. I looked up to the family, a little scared of them, I'm not good with what is considered human, I have a few friends out there that are like me. They are like me, able to speak to animals, they are also more comfortable around animals, not people. 

"Thank you, I'll stay at least long enough to defeat the Kraang and then I'm leaving once more," I said giving a half smile.

"We can't convince you to stay?" Donatello asked head tilted, I shook my head.

"Sorry I prefer to travel, not stay in one place for to long," I said looking off to the side of the group, remembering the wide open fields, and the bright blue sky leading me on my next adventure.

"Alright he needs to get more sleep, leave him alone," Donatello said coming to be on my side helping me lay down once more on my shell, before I could complain I was asleep feeling my friends gather around me, keeping me warm. 

3RD PERSON POV

Donatello moved away from the injured turtle, smiling when seeing the animals converge on him finding their places once more. The purple banded turtle moved to leave with his family, leaving the turtle alone to sleep. 

"So Don, what's going on, I'm very confused here?" Leo asked turning to look at his brainy brother. 

"Well from what I have learned is that Michelangelo, the turtle, was injured because he was attacked by the foot clan, he described them with black clothing, and a foot on their heads," Donnie said stopping when he saw the glares in his brother's eyes. 

"Why those vile humans," Raph said balling his fist in his lap, "Attacking a turtle like that, what did they think he was associated with us?" 

"I think that's exactly what it was, they thought he was apart of us, and were going to use him as bait," Leo said a grim look on his face.

"His animals saved him, killing all of the foot ninja, and taking him down into the sewers, finding us, and letting us help him, the yelling from before was him yelling at us for suggesting he stay with us until he has fully healed," Donnie finished his small explanation of their new resident. 

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, the foot was defeated by animals that can't even reach our knees?" Raph asked looking confused and amused about this. 

"Yep, his "friends" as he calls them killed all the foot that had attacked him," Donnie said grinning, imagining the fight between a bunch of foot and five animals. 

"Wow so how is he though anything else wrong with him other then the wound on his side?" Leo asked ever the mother hen. 

"Other then the wound, no it doesn't seem like anything is wrong, I won't be able to know until I get to ask him about it when he wakes," Donnie said looking down at his hands, that were twisting and turning in his lap.

"That's fine Donnie let us know when he does so we can all talk to him, in a more civil manner," Leo said putting a hand on the younger turtle's shell. 

"Right I will, it's getting late we should get some sleep, until we figure out where he sleeps, I'm not going to be in my lab," Donnie said grinning wanly at his brothers before walking into his room. Leo shook his head and watched as his middle brother did the same and went to bed as well.

DONNIE'S POV

The next morning, I woke and went to check on my patient, it was early morning and I wasn't expecting my patient to be awake yet. I walked in yawning looking over to the bed that contained five animals and a mutant turtle, I blinked rapidly. The turtle was awake softly talking to his friends, I still don't have the names for all the animals that seemed to stick to the turtle. 

The blue eyes looked up after a soft hiss from the snake, who had seen me come in the moment I had stepped into the room. I waved at him smiling hoping to keep the trust I had gained. 

The young turtle waved back and smiled the dog wiggled, his tail wagging, tongue hanging out of his mouth. I walked closer and sat in the chair that hadn't moved from yesterday when I was talking to Michelangelo. 

"So my father interrupted our conversation yesterday, you were explaining about why you were here in the city," I said the cat settled on the edge of the bed facing me, eyes closed purring slightly. I started to reach over to pet his ears, but stopped before touching the soft looking fur, and rested my hand back on my lap.

"You can pet him if you want that's why he laid there, he wanted you to pet him," Michelangelo said gesturing to the cat. 

"Thanks," I said and reached over to pet the very soft fur, I smiled and looked back to the younger turtle, he smiled back.

"And yes your correct he did interrupt us, I came here to fight not only the Kraang, but the fear that they had instilled in me. A friend of mine suggested that I do this," the light green turtle said twisting his thumbs around each other. 

"Your friend?" I asked scratching under the cat's chin.

"Yeah, Carlos he said that I should face my fear instead of hiding from it and staying away from this side of the continent," the turtle said rubbing the scales of the snake, she leaned her head into the fingers.

"Well he was correct, that could help, and like we said yesterday we are willing to help, seeing as we are fighting them as well," I said letting the cat crawl into my lap, purring when I continued petting him. 

"Thank you that means a lot to me, but could you answer a question for me?" He asked looking at me with big, bright, blue eyes.

"Of course if you answer one for me," I said wanting to hang on to that, equal exchange of information. He nodded looking at his hands probably thinking on how to ask his question.

"Why are you and your brothers fighting the Kraang?"

That caught me off guard, but not wanting to lose this fragile trust I seem to have with him I answered honestly: "We were helping a friend of ours, her father was kidnapped by them and we have got him him back, but they are still trying to take over the city and we need to stop them."

"Oh thanks, what's your question?" He asked trying to shift a bit wincing from the stretch of his side.

"What are their names?" He looked up shocked, then smiled, then laughed. 

"I wasn't expecting that, well the cat there is Alexander, the dog is Scout, the fox is Fae, the snake is Ebony, and the hawk is Tobias," he said pointing to each animal in turn. I thought they fit each animal nicely, I smiled and nodded my head in thanks. I picked up Alexander and set him on the bed and stood. He looked confused. 

"I heard my brothers going to the kitchen, I told Leo that I would tell him when you woke up so he could talk to you more civilly then yesterday," I said waving my hand at him, he nodded and pulled Alexander to his chest who started to purr at him.

I walked out to the large room that became our living room, and stopped Leo before he made it to the kitchen. 

"He's awake Leo and calm at the moment if you want to talk to him I can make you both some breakfast while you talk," I said gesturing to the lab.

"Awesome I'll go talk to him then thanks Donnie," the blue banded turtle said smiling and walking over to the lab, I continued to the kitchen and started to make a bowl of Leo's favorite cereal and a grilled cheese for Michelangelo. I was just setting the food on the plate when I heard the loud barking from Scout, something must be wrong.

A FEW MINUTES AGO LEO AND MIKEY

LEO'S POV

I had just stepped into the lab seeing the younger turtle laying in the bed several animals surrounding him. They all looked up when he stepped closer the eyes piercing even the ones so much like my brother's and I, they stilled seemed animal like. I smiled and waved happy to see him awake now maybe I could get him to stay, he needed a place to stay not travel like he's been doing. I didn't like the fact that he seemed to not have a home. So I figured he would want to stay here with us, people like him, people that he didn't need to hide from. 

I smiled and waved at the younger turtle, who hugged the cat to his chest, who's gold eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, glaring at me. My smile faltered at all the glares coming from all the animals their glowing eyes boring into me. 

MICHELANGELO'S POV

I hugged Alexander closer feeling the others surround me Tobias sitting on my shell, his head bent down to my head's level his head feathers shifting on my scales. I waved slightly and watched him sit in the chair that Donatello had been sitting in a moment before, I miss him, he was nice and understood when I became uncomfortable with something. 

"Hi I'm Leo and your Michelangelo right?" He asked tilting his head to the side like a dog's, I giggled hiding in the coils of Ebony who was wrapped around my neck. She nuzzled my head he tongue flicking out. I nodded and looked up at him. 

"I was wanting to ask you why won't you stay here you won't have to hide from us, you could have a warm home, a place to sleep, food?" He asked waving his arms around with each suggestion.

I narrowed my eyes, anger coursing through me. Why is it that they are like this I did not need a place to stay I like to travel it's enjoyable to me. Scout stood and started to bark loudly at him feeling my agitation with him. His tail was lashing back and forth, teeth on display, Fae stood as well going to be next to Scout, blocking me from the older turtle.

Before anything could happen though Donnie came running into the room and stood between Leo and I, facing Leo. 

"What are you doing Leo?!" He asked glaring into the dark blue eyes of the blue banded turtle. 

"I was just asking him why he didn't want to stay here," he said like there was nothing wrong with what he said. 

"Maybe because he's not used to being in a home, maybe because to him a comfortable night is when the stars are above him, or maybe for him he's more comfortable with terra ferma under his shell, not a mattress!" He yelled standing more in front of me and my friends, I hugged Alexander to my chest, feeling Ebony curl a little tighter around my neck. Tobias lifted his wings ready to attack, Scout and Fae stood stiff on either side of me. The turtle looked startled and looked down at me, his eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I'm sorry Mi- Michelangelo, I really am," he said looking to the ground and leaving. Donatello turned to me and his fiery eyes dimmed slightly and his frown turned upwards slightly, he patted my head and then pet Alexander's head. 

"I'm going to go get the food I had made for you, I'll be right back, no one will be coming here while I'm gone I promise no one will mess with you while my lab door is closed," He said before turning to the door and walking out, with one last glance back and a smile on his lips the doors closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was a few days after the incident, and I was getting help walking up a flight of stairs. Scout and Fae on one side, Donnie on the other, Alexander sitting on his shoulder Ebony around my neck, Tobias perched on Scouts back. His wings fluttering keeping his balance on the shifting back he sat on. The turtle stopped at a door in the hallway that I had seen the others come down for bed. He let go making sure that I was steady on my feet before going to open the door. 

When he did open it though the sight made me gasp, it was covered in a brown, coarse carpet, my tent set up in the corner, my blanket set on the ground under it. There was a few fake trees placed around the room giving it a forest like feel. I looked up at the ceiling to see it had been painted blue and the light fixture had yellow paint around it making it look like the sun. I turned to the other turtle shocked at what I was seeing. 

"I know you don't want to stay any longer then you need to, but you should have somewhere that you can retreat to if you need. I have it to where you can lock it from the inside, and on the bottom your friends can come and go as well," the turtle said twisting his hands from nervousness. 

I looked back to the room and smiled he understood exactly how I felt, he understood what I needed and it felt like a piece of me had fallen into place. A piece that I hadn't known that was missing. I turned back to the turtle and hugged him.

TIME SKIP

Another few days later the rat mutant that I have been told to call Splinter, pulled me into the room that contained a large tree and filtered sun light spilling into. 

"Sit young one please," I sat down Alexander sitting right in front of me, Scout and Fae on either side of him. Tobias perched on my shell, with Ebony around my neck all of them glaring at the large rat in front of them.

"I will not ask you to stay, but in order to fight your enemies you will need to know how to fight and defend yourself, would you spar with my sons and see how well you can stand against them, just so we know how well you can defend yourself against the kraang?" he asked brushing his hand through his thin beard. 

I looked down to my friends asking them silently what they thought. They nodded consenting to staying on the side line unless needed to interfere. 

TIME SKIP

A week later Donnie was checking over my side seeing how well it was healing.

"It's healing up nicely Michelangelo, I'll be able to take out the stitches soon," the turtle said rubbing his finger lightly down the wound. 

"Mikey."

"Pardon?" 

"You can call me Mikey, it's what my friends call me," I said looking at him smiling.

"Thank you Mikey, I think it's time for lunch let's go eat," the older turtle said getting up and helping me to my feet. I giggled and let myself be dragged to the kitchen and pushed into the chair.

TIME SKIP

It was a few weeks later that I was given the all clear from Donnie to be able to show how well I could fight. The others I could tell were thinking that I wouldn't be able to fight, but I can and I'll show them exactly what I can do.

I walked into the dojo watching as my friends all filed to sit either under or in the tree, Fae and Scout under it eyes transfixed on me, Alexander and Tobias sitting on the same branch bodies tensed ready to jump in if needed. Ebony stayed around my neck, she stayed there to let me know when I was pushing to far. 

The large rat stood in front of the tree his cane resting on the ground, the three older turtles standing in front of him, Donnie waved and smiled getting me to relax. 

"Now it will be a one on one spar nothing more, understand?" The rat asked, and I nodded relaxing my muscles, my fighting style required me to be relaxed and calm minded.

"First will be Michelangelo and Donatello."

Donnie stepped forward, grabbing his bo-staff, he got into his stance, bo-staff placed in front of his plastron. I bent down a bit bringing my arms closer to the ground and narrowed my eyes watching and waiting for the signal to start. It was a loud shout of start and Donnie shot forward raising his spinning staff in the air. I waited for the right moment and lowered more to the ground. Right before he could lower the weapon I used both my arms and legs to jump into the air dodging the staff and landed on his shell placing my nails to his neck, his staff went rolling away from him. 

"Yame!" Was called from behind me, and I stood and helped Donnie to his feet dusting him off. I offered a smile, he smiled back and hugged me, I knew then that he wasn't mad at me. Donnie walked over to the tree and sat down Fae and Scout coming up on either side of him.   
  
"Next is Michelangelo and Raphael, Hajime!" Was called once more and Raphael rushed me. 

I dodged to the side, turning around to keep him in sight and lowered to the ground ready for the next attack. He charged again and this time I waited until he was close enough and used his shoulders to vault over his shoulders twisting in the air and kicked out knocking him to the ground. His weapons went flying when he fell. 

The yell came again ending the session and Raphael stood holding his chin, but a smirk was on his face. He raised his hand and I shook it, it felt like I was just excepted by him. He walked over to Donnie and sat on the other side of Scout. 

"Last is Michelangelo and Leonardo!" was the last call and Leonardo stepped forward getting his swords from their sheathes. I narrowed my eyes and got ready for him to make the first move. He did he charged me and swung his sword at me I jumped over the sword landing lightly and kicked out behind me connecting with his leg. He flinched, but he stood his ground. He raised his sword once more and waited. I lowered to the ground once more ready to defend, Leonardo charged once more and I jumped up, but felt the hilt of the sword hit my uninjured side and I went tumbling to the side. I sat up and growled, that had hurt, but I wasn't going to give up on this I needed to prove myself. 

_Mikey are you okay, you are starting to get tired,_ Ebony hissed out. I nodded and got back onto my feet ready to fight. 

I charged this time close to the ground and raised my fist and punched him in his beak, he fell back, and dropped one of his weapons. I charged once more and kicked him back to the ground knocking his other sword out of his hand and he didn't get up. I stepped back when the call was given to stop. Ebony hissed slightly worried about me, Scout and Fae came running up and started to sniff my legs and hands. Alexander jumped to my shoulder and started to talk to Ebony, Tobias came to rest on my shell rubbing his beak on my head. 

I just stood there breathing heavily, glaring down to the blue banded turtle on the ground. He stood up a hand on his plastron. I glared harder, he was one of the few that underestimate me, just because I don't like violence doesn't mean that I can't fight, I just don't want to.

"I'm sorry for saying that you couldn't fight Michelangelo, I was wrong, I was also wrong to try to get you to stay forcefully, would you ever be able to forgive me?" Leonardo asked raising his hand to shake. 

I looked down at his hand then back to him, and smiled. I took his hand and shook it, glad that he has seen that he was wrong. It seemed to be that he needed it beat into his head for him to understand, I'll keep that in mind. 

IN THE CITY PROPER

A young girl walked down the road, she glanced behind her, she had been feeling uneasy lately. Donnie usually was following her, she was upset by it, but it had kept her safe on numerous occasions so she had dealt with it for a while. 

She soon had confronted him on it, telling him that she never wanted to see him again, after what he had done. It seemed that he had taken it seriously as he hasn't followed her since then. She was a little sad about that she had been thinking lately that what Donnie had said the last time he had talked to her. Things happen for a reason, was this something that just happens for a reason? 

She shook her head, she needed to get home soon, and get her life back on track. She had three tests to worry about not her missing mutant shadow.

She stopped again the feeling of unease rising in her belly once more. She missed her old friends, Leo was so stern, but a goofball, when it came to his favorite show. Raph was a little rough around the edges, but was soft and sweet to his pet turtle, it was nice to see him like that. And Donnie was so sweet and kind that she missed him helping her with her trigonometry home work, or help her by letting her bounce ideas off him while he worked on another project. 

She sighed, she seemed to have ruined her friendship with the turtles after snapping at Donnie, so there was no reason to dwell on it.

BACK WITH THE TURTLES

MIKEY'S POV

"So you have a human friend?" I asked petting Scouts ears, as he sprawled across my lap, Fae was sleeping on my side, her soft breathing filling the silence between me and Donnie as we sat in front of the TV set. We were the only ones here, the other two having gone on patrol. Tobias shifted on Donnie's shell as the older turtle shrugged, Alexander sat in Donnie's lap enjoying being pet. 

"Yeah we did, but she doesn't want to talk to us right now, the last time I saw her she yelled at me to leave her alone, we found you soon after so I haven't been around to see her anymore," he said pausing in his petting, making the cat mew at him. 

"Oh what happened to make her do that?" I asked tilting my head to the side, feeling Ebony's scales graze my cheek.

"We accidentally mutated her dad," Donnie said looking away, I frowned, how did something like that happen?

"How?" 

"We were tracking a kraang stealth ship, we found it and got in it, but during the fight the canisters of mutagen got loose and fell all over the city one of them landed on her dad and mutated him," Donnie said head hung low. I whimpered lowly I didn't like seeing him so down. 

"Why did you stop going topside to see her?" I asked not wanting to, but it seemed he needed this.

"Because you needed me, she had just told me to leave her alone, and then next time going topside we found you, you needed me more then April did," he said looking at me, his deep red-brown eyes boring into me. 

I reared back, he stopped seeing his friend because of me, I was the reason he lost his friend. I shrunk away from the older turtle and tears gathered in my eyes. Alexander stood in Donnie's lap and jumped to my shoulder. He started to purr to calm me, Tobias flew over to my shell and rubbed his beak on my head. Fae woke and growled slightly in sleepiness, before turning and seeing her turtle becoming sad, she stood and looked around. 

Scout started to growl a little at the purple banded turtle in front of me. I stood and ran to the room that was given to me locking the door the way Donnie had shown to me to do, Fae and Scout running in through the little door on the bottom. I hid behind a tree and started to sob, Ebony hissing lightly starting a song that she and the others had learned. The others joined in and sang softly, cuddling into me the fur and feathers around me warming me. 

I settled down and grabbed Alexander and cuddled him to my chest, a few tears falling down my cheeks. I jumped at the knocking from the door, Tobias looked at me, questioning. I nodded and he flew over and unlocked the door, and flying back. Donnie opened the door, and came in. 

He sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shell, Scout sat next to him, Fae on my side. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I made you lose your friend," I said rubbing my nose.

"You didn't make me do anything, I wanted to help you, you needed it more then a girl that no longer wanted me around her, because of one accident, I saw what she was doing and I didn't want anything else to do with her until she apologized. I've already apologized to her several times, now it's her turn," Donnie said wiping the tears from my eyes, and I smiled happy that I hadn't ruined something of his. 

A phone ringing brought the moment to an end, Donnie took out his phone to answer. He seemed to get anxious the more he listened to the other person. I blinked, when he lowered the phone. 

"April just called," he said looking at me a frown on his face.

"What do you want to do?" I asked hugging Alexander closer, he started to purr louder. 

"I want to help her she is the only link to the kraang we have and she doesn't need to fall into their hands," Donnie said looking at his phone.

"Alright, I'll help in any way you need me to," I said letting Alexander climb to my shoulder Tobias perching on my shell, and Fae and Scout standing on either side of me. 

"I don't want you out there just yet, while the injury is okay for a friendly spar, for an enemy fight, it could become a problem, I don't want you hurt again," Donnie said standing and petting Alexander under his chin. 

"Well take Scout with you, he can look for her on the ground and let you know where she is, he can look for her a lot faster on the ground then the roof tops," I said Scout looking at me then walking over to Donnie tail held high in the air. 

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked, I nodded and smiled petting Fae's head. "Thank you Mikey, I'll be back soon I promise."

"Okay, Scout listen to Donnie okay," I said looking down at the black and white dog who's tail was wagging so fast it was a blur.

I followed Donnie out of my room, and watched as he jumped over the turnstiles of the entrance, he disappeared around the corner Scout on his heels.

DONNIE'S POV

I ran down the sewer tunnels Scout right behind of me, his claws scraping the ground, his breath chuffing out of his chest. I made it to a man hole cover that would be closer to where April was and lifted the lid and helped the dog jump in to the alley above us. I joined him and held out a shirt that April had left in the lair, he sniffed the item, then sniffed the air, before taking off down the street tail streaming behind him. 

I followed from the roof tops, Mikey was right Scout was faster then jumping roof tops, I followed the dog as closely as I could. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air again, then turned the corner and jumped into a battle with the robots knocking the bots to the ground away from April. 

I jumped down to cheek on her make sure she was unharmed, she stood once the bots had been cleared and dusted herself off. 

"Nice of you to join me," she said making Scout turn and growl lowly before jumping another bot, biting down on what would have been a jugular if the bot had been human. 

"I'm sorry but not knowing where you were exactly was a difficult feat," I said hitting a bot with my bo staff knocking off his head. 

"Oh yeah that would be difficult, sorry, so what's with the dog?" April asked pointing to Scout who was slicing through bot after bot.

Before I could answer Karia joined us on the ground, making Scout turn and growl, coming to stand next to me his back bent and fur standing on end. 

"Oh it seems that you have gained a pet, how sweet." 

I narrowed my eyes Mikey hated for his friends to be called pets, they were his friends and family, not pets. I gripped my staff and shifted stances. 

"Scout protect April, I'll take care of her," I said looking down to the dog, who nodded and jumped in front of the red head and stood tense in front of her making sure no one would hurt her. I nodded and attacked Karia. 

The Shellraiser being thrown into the park stopped my fight with Karia and we looked over to where what had happened. The large Bradford bot was not what I was expecting. I looked towards the vehicle that should have contained my brother's and saw them several feet from the car. I nodded and turned to April after hearing Scout growling barks, she was being attacked by Karia. Scout jumped out of the way of her tanto, and jumped to bite her arm, he landed on her chest her arm held in his sharp teeth growling. 

"Scout, Mikey is not here, your with me, and we don't condone killing," I said making the dog stop and let go of the arm. He turned to me his green eyes boring into me a glare in his eyes. I held my stance on it and he nodded and backed off stopping to stand beside April still ready to defend her. 

I finally had a bit of time to take a look at the drone that had followed my brothers here, and saw the messily placed back panel, and smirked. I whistled calling over Scout, Leo now taking on Karia, so no need to worry about if April was safe from her. I was taking on the drone so he couldn't hurt her either. Scout joined me and waited, I pointed to the drone's back I needed it off. The dog nodded and jumped high into the air, and landed on the drone's shoulders using his back paws to paw off the panel while covering the optics with his front. I whistled once more and he joined me. 

I brought out the blade in my staff and stabbed it through the wires in the back, shorting out the bot, it fell to the ground sparking. I stood up and looked towards Leo who was watching Karia climb to the roofs again and leaving nursing her arm. 

"Hey Donnie I just wanted to say- OH MY GOSH I forgot about Casey!" April started before a realization came to her eyes and she took off down the road. I shook my head and bent down to Scout and scratched him behind his ears. 

"So what's with Scout? Where's Mikey?" Raph asked starting over to the Shellraiser and helping Leo right it. 

"Mikey asked him to help me hunt down April so we could help her after she called me in the lair," I said Scout staying by my side, nipping my fingers. 

  
"Ah makes since now lets get home before the turtle climbs out of his shell with worry for his dog," Raph said climbing into the righted car, Leo following him, I let Scout climb in before me. I went to sit in my usual spot, Scout by my feet, and took out my phone. I opened it and a photo I had snapped of Mikey when he was laughing at something his friends had said to him. I smiled, remembering when it was April on my phone, now Mikey, I have a problem, but didn't care. This way I could have a picture of him while he was gone traveling. 

We made it home, I put my phone away, and watched as Scout bounded out of the car and into the lair barking the whole way. I laughed when I heard Mikey call out his dog's name, I came into him hugging Scout close to his plastron. He looked up and saw me his eyes widened and he ran up to me the dog still in his arms, who just went limp resigned to being carried around for awhile. I wrapped my arm around the turtle's shell and pulled him in, hugging him to my plastron, being careful of the dog in his arms. 

"I'm glad you both came back safely, how did it go with April, did she finally apologize?" he asked walking over to the couch. 

"No, but I think was going to, but she needed to help a friend of hers," I said sitting next to him letting Alexander jumping into my lap letting me pet him. 

Before he could say anything else though April walked through the door, I looked up and stared at her wiping all expression from my face. I scooted closer to Mikey shielding him from view, knowing how nervous he is about new people. 

The girl nervously entered the lair hands twisting in front of her, she glanced around, eyes darting around looking for anything that could jump out at her. 

"Hey everyone," she said waving, smiling.

"Hi," I said narrowing my eyes feeling Alexander jump onto my shoulder, his fluffy tail flicking on my neck. 

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you all, I wasn't thinking straight, and I took out all my confusion and anger out on you. So I just want to say I'm sorry," April said bowing her head. 

I looked back over to Mikey, he shrugged eyes wide and hugging Scout closer to his plastron. He tilted his head towards the girl and smiled. I smiled back and turned back to April and stood up, Alexander steadied on my shoulder a glare aimed towards the red head. 

"I accept the apology, but I need a bit of time to forgive you, you really hurt me with what you said and did. You don't have to stop coming down here, but you need to give me a little space. Okay?" I asked standing in front of the red head arm crossed a growling cat on my shoulder. 

"I understand, I realized how much I hurt you, I will do what ever it takes to mend our friendship," she said looking hopeful. I nodded and turned back to Mikey who was smiling brightly at me, his blue eyes shining with happiness. 

"Um Donnie? Who is that?" April asked taking a step closer, but stopping when Scout growled and Fae stepped forward, her lips drawn back. 

"He is Michelangelo, someone who is injured and needs rest, Leo and Raph will explain while I go and make sure his wound is healing nicely before going to bed," I said turning Mikey towards the bedrooms and locking the door behind me. 


End file.
